


Alte Freundin

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel





	Alte Freundin

Wanderschaft in alter Heimat,  
Häuser, Straßen, so vertraut;  
Erinn'rung an vergangene Freundschaft,  
Alte Chancen, längst verbaut.  
  
So bin ich hier,  
Ich denk an dich;  
In ferner Zeit besucht' ich mich,  
Finde mein Glück stets in dir.  
  
Ein Glück, das lang vergangen,  
Glück, das mir erst jetzt bewusst;  
Nach all der Zeit bin ich gefangen,  
in Gedanken nur noch Frust.  
  
Und wiegt's auch schwer zu wissen,  
dass du mich längst vergessen,  
So leb' ich doch an deiner Seit',  
am fernen Ort in ferner Zeit.  
  
Alte Freundin, einst gekannt,  
Was einmal war, ist einerlei;  
Aus deinem Geiste längst verbannt,  
bin ich sehnend, bin ich frei.


End file.
